Fall of the Republic
by Gillan1220
Summary: A short screenplay on the early days of how the French dealt with the outbreak of Rage reaching their shores. Based on @kspence92's "Death of A Nation" on the Alternate History Forums.


**Fall of the Republic**  
**Written by Pierre Dumont**  
**Based on surviving accounts of politicians, military personnel, and civilians on that fateful day**

**SUBTITLE: Northern France, December 5, 2002**  
**12 hours since Code Red**

The helicopter carrying Andrew and Tammy Harris arrives in the field of northern France. U.S. Army pilot Flynn exits armed with an MP5 submachine gun.

A farmer decides to investigate the ruckus, where the sight of a military helicopter would definitely baffle an ordinary farmer.

Suddenly, Andy Harris sneezes before he could get a hankerchief.

Inset shows specs of saliva entering the man's nostrils and eyes. An internal physiology is shown of the Rage Virus attacking human cells in the man's bloodstream right before entering and taking control of the nervous system. The shot goes outer to reveal a close-up of the man's eyes now red.

The man then attacks Tammy and Flynn right before the screen cuts.

A slow, haunting version of "Silent Night" is played on the background.

**MUSIC: Silent Night, Holy Night...**

Images of chaos and violence in taken from news reports. Ragers in the streets of Calais and Sangatte. Chaos in the Sangatte refugee camp. Police cars and ambulances racing to the scene. Footage of cars leaving into the Belgium. Grainy footage of bombers of the French Air Force seen dropping payload on Calais and Sangatte.

**MUSIC: All is calm, all is bright...**

A Leclerc MBT is seen crushing several cars attempting to leave the quarantine zone. Panic buying in the several cities and towns across France. President Jacques Chirac being informed of the nature of the virus. Images of a burning Calais and Sangatte is shown on screen all while Dunkirk is assaulted by the Ragers.

**MUSIC: Round yon Virgin, Mother, Mother and Child...**

Various news channels from different countries show footage of the situation in France as it slowly reaches Paris. The famous scene where Chirac is in a brawl with his chief of staff during the meeting where the end is the the generals planning a coup so that nuclear weapons could be used against the Infected.

**MUSIC: Holy infant so tender and mild...**

**SUBTITLE: Paris, France, December 25, 2002**  
The generals begin their coup as armored vehicles, tanks, and trucks move through the streets of Paris on Christmas Night lined by lights. All while the Eiffel Tower is seen with a roving spotlight radiating to the sky.

**MUSIC: Sleep in heavenly peace...**

Soldiers under the Chief of Staff storm the Defense Ministry, Charles De Gaulle International Airport, and the Elysee Palace. A short firefight with presidential security detail leaves 10 bodyguards and three rebellious soldiers dead.

Chirac is seen trying to call military officers still loyal to him to put down the coup. 200 soldiers loyal to the government mobilized and fight a "mini-civil war" with the coup plotters.

However, they were too late, as several soldiers enter Chirac's office and hold him at gun point. Bernard Thorette, Army Chief of Staff and leader of the coup faction, personally enters the office of the President.

**Chirac:** (in French, with subtitles) What the hell is the meaning of this Bernard?!

**Thorette:** Mr. President. You are under arrest on counts of treason. You are no longer fit to execute your duties as the President of the French Republic.

**Chirac:** Is this the nuclear option you and others wanted so bad? I am not gonna nuke this country just to save it!

**Thorette:** Mr. President, you fail to see how serious the Rage Virus is. Just see how the island up north did theirs. We can't allow that to happen to our glorious nation.

**Chirac:** This will backfire on you badly.

**Thorette:** Take him away.

Chirac is then taken away by the rebellious soldiers.

**MUSIC: Sleep in heavenly peace...**

Bernard Thorette is seen addressing the country on national TV. Various Parisians view the aftermath of the mini civil war on the streets of Paris

Map shows the spread of the Rage virus slowly moving into Paris. Estimate would be another week before the historic capital will fall.

**END**

**TITLE SHOWS UP**


End file.
